In the Bright Lights of New York City
by KayKoala
Summary: A sequel to "An Unexpected Debut"
1. Rehearsal

The snowy winds in New York City blustered through the open cracks of the door that Lea Monteith pushed open with her hip. Keeping a tight grip on the bundled toddler in her arms, the Tony Winner entered a familiar theater, but not for her own rehearsal.

"Daddy!"  
A shrill, loud, shout of delight interrupted the discussion between drummer and manager, causing the actress to let go of the squirming three-year-old in her arms. "Sorry..." Lea grumbled in apology, brushing her bangs into place on her forehead. "I wasn't sure if you guys were still rehearsing..."

Eliza Monteith hurried as fast as her little legs could carry her, screaming with excitement as a tall Canadian swept her off her feet. "Hey you!" Cory roared, kissing her cheek to cause the usual fit of giggles. "What are you doing interrupting my band practice? Huh?" He rubbed his smiling wife's back and scrunched down to peck her lips. "It's fine, we were just finishing up."

"Kay, good." The short woman nodded, removing her daughter's jacket. "I finished at the recording studio early so I had time for a little trip to the spa and then I picked her up from my mom's and tadaaa! Thought we'd surprise you."

"Yeah!" Cory nodded. "Cool. I'm glad you did."  
"Drums!" "Okayokayokayokayokay, Liza. Let's go."  
Lea held back an eye-roll, unready for the loud and un-musical ruckus that was sure to sound from the stage. "Two minutes. Then let's get dinner."  
The Bonnie Dune members greeted their youngest fan with enthusiasm as Cory let the tiny hands viciously beat the drum set.

"How's the baby?" Jared asked, offering Lea a seat as he packed his belongings into his back-pack. Ever since the band had decided to move to the city, the Bonnie Dune family had gotten close. Of all the respective significant others, Lea Michele was always the least frequent to visit during practices but he figured it was because she was always so busy with her own thriving career. He had to give Cory props; Balancing the band and his position as producer for a television company, along with a spunky toddler and one on the way didn't seem easy. Especially when his partner in crime was off making big bucks with her first original album.  
The singer nodded and moved her sunglasses up to her head. "Good!" Lea informed. "Cory and I went in for an appointment the other day and everything was smooth sailing. They promised us that they'd do double-_triple_-checking when we're able to find out the gender. No more surprises. We've waited in enough gift return lines. Cory...Seriously, that's enough drumming. It's driving me nuts."

The gentle giant peeled the drumsticks away from his daughter and pecked her cheek with a whisper."Momma's nuts."

"I heard that."

"What? What? I didn't say anything." Cory laughed and carried Eliza back down the row of chairs. "I'll grab my stuff and then we can head out." He did a double take, bending down to kiss the Broadway star's temple. "Nuts for me."

That earned him an eye-roll, a playful whack on the arm, and that ten-thousand watt smile he fell in love with.


	2. Thoughts from Cory

To say that life was busy was an understatement.

Life had always thrown Cory Monteith lots of lemons-some sour, some sweet-and he had prided himself in the way he had learned to manage them over the last few years. And it wasn't by making lemonade. Although he did love lemonade. Lemonade reminded him of that fruity, lime drink Lea always ordered when they went somewhere tropical...and she'd always wear one of those bikinis...

Anyway, Glee had done a lot for him. He owed it to Glee, he supposed. The show had given him his big break in his career, set him back on the right track, and given him the love of his life. Without the show he wasn't sure where he'd be. Certainly not in the living room of a comfortably large Manhattan loft, listening to a sweet little voice narrate the incorrect story from a book about princesses. Certainly not there.

"Babe, that's great." Cory mumbled as Eliza flipped the page and continued on about Barbra Streisand defeating the evil queen. She truly was her mother's daughter. Her dark brown curls and deep brown eyes mirrored Lea almost symmetrically. There were things in her personality too; like when she'd get all excited and her voice would get louder and louder until she erupted in a cute little cackle that caused her to have this tiny double chin.  
The only 'Cory' things he could ever spot were the infamous Monteith smirk and her obsessive love for moose. He didn't really love moose but he loves Canada and that's where moose live! So he counted that.

He rested his chin on top of Eliza's head and glanced down at the picture of the dragon in the story book, zoning out after being informed that his name was Dorothy...  
Things were weird lately. Not bad or anything, but like weird.  
It felt like life was in full speed and there was no stopping it. But why should he want to stop it? Everything being thrown their way was a blessing! Lea's record deal, his producing, Bonnie Dune coming to New York, Lea's parents being so conveniently close for Eliza, the new baby doing so well...  
It was just like...Cory couldn't really put his finger on it.  
To much.  
To busy.

The morning kisses had been replaced with a grueling sound of a morning alarm waking him to an empty bed where his wife had already left for the studio. He'd spend the morning getting Eliza ready for Marc and Edith's and a few hours later he'd be off to his own studio. He loved producing. It meant he could put in ideas and learn about television from a different point of view; he even had a small role that cropped up every few episodes in one of the network shows, just to keep his name out there. After a long day there, he'd make his way to rehearsal for the band and Lea would pick up Eliza. Their evenings at home always seemed to pass by in the blink of an eye: They'd cuddle on the couch and read a story or watch TV and then Eliza would be off to bed. Lea would either pass out on the couch minutes after, be sucked in by the Bravo channel, or go into work mode and check her emails like a madwoman. They hadn't even had sex in a good two weeks...and she's pregnant! The last time she was pregnant he couldn't keep the woman away!

"Say goodnight?"

Cory snapped back to reality and the two bright eyes that waited expectantly."What?"

"Say goodnight?"

"Oh! Yeah! Night, Cutie." He pecked the girl's cheek and smiled as Lea scooped her up in her arms. "Let's go sing a song and then Momma has to hit the hay herself..." She cooed, pecking Eliza's forehead and disappearing into the other room.

Cory sighed at the cat that sat at his feet and rested his head against the back of the sofa. "You've got it easy, Sheila."

As soon as Lea returned, Cory captured her on her way back to the bedroom, wrapping his arms around her waist. She let out a little "Oh!..." and Cory bent down to be at her level. "Whatchya doin' this Sunday?"

"Umm..." She pursed her lips in thought. "They're starting to plan all the press conference crazy for the album but..."

"But they don't need you there for that, do they? They'll let you know." He nestled his nose into her hair. "Spend the day with me." He could feel her cheek form into a smile and she tilted her head to glance at him. "What, like a day off?"

"Exactly. Just me and you. I have a surprise."

"Hmm...well I suppose I can pencil you in."

"You better, Boo." Cory mumbled. This was what he needed. What _they _needed. A break from the insane busy that seemed to run their lives. "I miss you."


	3. A Hot & Steamy Night

The gesture had surprised her but in the best of ways. Life had been speeding by at a rate that was fast even for go-getter Lea Michele, and a nice, relaxing night with her husband was just what she had needed.  
Although the term 'relaxing' was definitely debatable...

Truth be told she was a minx in bed. A total sex-pot when they got down to it. Of course they had their variety of nights; she loved those nights when they were sweet and spur of the moment. The love making was always so gentle and tender and those were the nights when she would end up in his arms, falling asleep to the feeling of loving kisses on the back of her neck.

And then there were the animal nights. They usually resulted from a lack of sufficient affection throughout the week mixed with a large dose of raging pregnancy hormones. There was definitely still love...but they were wild.

This was one of those nights.

The moment Cory's hands had slipped around her waist, Lea realized how much she had missed him. Not just his body and all the physical perks but him. When was the last time they had really talked? When was the last time they had a good time? Her hormones were sending different messages and before that could be debated, she was practically pulling him to the bedroom.

"Wait." The little brunette held up a finger before things got heated. "I have an idea." Cory watched her hop off the bed and head for her walk-in closet. "Remember when I gave you a gift back when we were dating? And then we had sex in my trailer."  
She stated this all very matter-of-factly.

The Canadian's lips formed into a smirk and he nodded. "Wait like one of your lunch break gifts?" He asked licking his lips. Cory wasn't one to ask for sexual favors but Lea had a daily ritual of offering blow-jobs in her trailer during their lunch breaks (back in their Glee days). Whenever he'd offer something in return, she would simply put a finger to his lips and run that tongue over her own. His mind wandered to the time he had finally had the chance to repay his affection. They had been on vacation in Cabo and it was a night he dedicated only to her. The thought made him excited. "We haven't done anything like that in a while."

"Nonono." Lea casually waved a hand out the door of the closet, scanning her eyes across the rows of hangers. "The actual gift. The one I actually wrapped."

"Oooh..." Cory's eyes widened and he sat up a little straighter. "You still have those?"

The Broadway starlet appeared at the doorway, a playful smile on her face as she held up two hangers. Cory shook his head and grinned. "You little..."

On one hanger, the bra that read BANG ME accompanied a pair of lacy red booty shorts that displayed the phrase LIKE A DRUM written on the back. The other hanger held the accompanying gift she had given him (for her own personal entertainment); a pair of briefs with PLACE JAZZ HANDS inscribed on the back, and the front reading HERE.

"I just figured we need a night of fun. I mean...We've both been so busy that we haven't gotten to..." Lea shrugged and tilted her head. "Play around like we used to. I miss that. I mean I miss...lots of things. We used to talk before bed. Don't really do that anymore."

Cory nodded in understanding and emitted a small shrug. "You're tired from work and the baby and stuff. I get that. You need your sleep."

Lea nodded and glanced down before meeting his eyes again. "Maybe we should just catch up tonight if you're not in the mood. I know you wanted to spend some time with me and this is spending time with me but...These hormones make me nuts."

"How about this." Cory stood up off the bed, walking over to meet the shorter woman. "We have a date night this Sunday, don't we?" He scrunched down a little to be at her level. "I'll take ya out. We'll go to a nice place for dinner. We'll spend the whole night just us. Tonight we can...take advantage of the fact Eliza is sound asleep. Besides, can't deny those crazy hormones."

The actress let out a laugh and nodded her head before handing him a hanger. "Okay...Sounds like a plan. We'll hold off on the chit chat until Sunday."


	4. Fuckin' Asshole

"I'm hoooooome!" Cory boomed playfully, setting down his bag and scooping up the tiny girl that sat at the kitchen table, occupied with coloring.

It was finally Sunday, and aside from a brief meeting with Jared about some details regarding their next venue, the day was open and free. In fact the usually spur-of-the-moment, unorganized Canadian had been planning a very special date for a very special Sarfati-Monteith.

Covering Eliza's cheek with kisses, the mini-Lea giggled and squirmed. "No daddy." she informed solemnly. "No, I color."

"Oh. Okay. Sure." Placing her down, he mumbled a "Where's momma?" before poking his head around the corner to find out. "Hey!" Cory grinned at the woman's concentrated expression as she moved her finger around her iPad with intense focus. After a moment she seemed to register the greeting and look up. "Heeeeey!"  
This was her usual greeting. A giant smile and a long drawn out "Heeey!" in this super cute high pitched voice. He loved it.  
"How was rehearsal?"

Cory shrugged. "Not really a rehearsal. Just a meeting. Ready for tonight? You gotta wear uh..." He squinted his eyes, recalling the notes he had written himself earlier to remind her. "Boots and something comfortable."

Lea brushed her bangs off of her brow and stood up, flickering her eyes to the floor. "I was going to call earlier but um...I figured I should tell you myself."

"Wait is everything okay with the baby? You didn't-"

"No! No, of course everything's fine, the baby is fine. It's nothing like that." She waved a hand and proceeded to fumble with her fingers, sliding her wedding ring back and forth. That was never a good sign. "They want me at the recording studio tonight. I guess one of the songs really needs some brushing up. The music is sort of overpowering my voice which is their fault obviously but-"

"So you can't go out?"

"I'm sorry. We can always do next weekend."

"Couldn't they just fix it themselves? That's not your fault, if it's just the music. Cuz next week I thought you had your press crap."

"What, you think I'd really miss this if I had a say? I mean we can just do the week after that!"

"The week after that I have an audition for that movie. I dunno, Lea, it just seems to me like you're not really trying that hard to make time!" The tall man threw up his hands in exasperation. Lea knew by the way his voice shook with emotion that this was not going to end well...  
"We had this planned this whole entire week! We haven't done something like this since who knows when! Since this summer!"

"You don't think I know that? Cory, I wanted to spend time with you too! It's just as hard on me!"

"Really? Because like I said...doesn't seem like you're trying very hard. You could've told'em in advance."

"What so the other night didn't count?"

"We had sex! Yeah, it was hot and awesome and great and stuff but seriously...I wanted to spend time with my wife too. Had this whole awesome date thing planned out. Whatever..."  
Cory walked towards the bedroom in frustration, Lea following closely behind.

"Stop accusing me of not trying, Cory! Don't you even dare! This year has been tough for me too! Busy for me too! And in case you didn't know, I'm the one dealing with a full-time career and a pregnancy."

"Yeah and half the time you forget about the rest of this family."

That shut her up. For a second at least.

"Are you saying I'm a bad mother?"

Cory seethed and gave her a glare. "I'm saying you're acting like a shit wife."

Lea let out a disbelieving laugh and glanced at the floor, lips pursed. "Fuckin' asshole."

"Say that all you want, it's lost it's affect. Just wish you weren't so wrapped up in this album thing. I thought you were done putting your job first."

A tiny voice radiated from the other room. "Mommy?..."

"Get out, Cory. For tonight just...Go."


	5. Silence

It was the first time she had ever kicked him out. She'd thrown him out on the couch, sure!  
Like the time he had accidentally lost one of her favorite heels, or the time when she was pregnant with Eliza and he had forgotten to flush the toilet (again). Most of those experiences resulted from Lea being her overemotional-self and ended with apologies and love-making.  
This however, seemed to be a different story.

"Momma, why sad?" A pair of identical chocolate brown eyes peeked over the side of the kitchen table. Lea raised a brow, detracting her focus from her thoughts to the child in front of her. "Come'ere Peanut." She mumbled, lifting the little girl onto her lap as she pecked a temple. "I'm just tired from work-"

"And little baby."

"That too, mhm." Lea said, pressing her lips to the soft dark hair on Eliza's head. Brushing back a brown curl, she watched her daughter absentmindedly cuddle the stuffed moose that Cory's mother had given her. "Hey, let's go to bed, okay? It's late! Daddy will be home later to come say goodnight. Let's go, gorgeous."

Helping the little girl down, Lea went into mother-mode and started their nighttime routine. Once all was said and done, the brunette licked her lips and sighed to herself, picking up her iphone. Had she lost it? Maybe she had. Maybe Cory had a point. Things had definitely gotten busier and more overwhelming and between parenting and working, their marriage had suffered. Whether she wanted to admit it or not. They would not be a celebrity divorce statistic. They had promised each other that from day one. Lea had vowed to have the kind of marriage her parents had; Cory had vowed to have the kind of marriage his parents didn't.

The phone screen was ready to dial 'JGroff' but Lea exited out and pulled up the contact reading 'My Man'. She hated apologizing-being wrong in general-but this was the thing to do. She owed Cory this.

The phone rang at least four times and she was sure that there would be no answer. Just as Lea started mentally preparing a voicemail message, a tired hello sounded from the other end.

"Hi..." She whispered, taking a seat on the sofa.

Silence.

"Where are you?"

"Jared's."

Silence.

"If you need to go to the studio, bring Eliza here."

Lea closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Cory...Just...I know you were looking forward to this and you're right, I didn't try very hard to make time when I said I would-"

"I get scared I'm losing you. To work. To your career. I know that sounds dumb cuz you're having my kid and all and we don't even fight all the time but I never see you unless we're putting Eliza to bed and yeah..." The cracking of his voice tugged at her heartstrings.

Silence.

"I'm going to call them tonight and say it's not going to work. This was a small last minute thing and...it can wait until tomorrow. Can you, um, can you come home?"

Silence.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Drive safe."

Silence.

"I am sorry, Cory. I feel like...This isn't what I envisioned for us. Never seeing one another and fighting. We were going so strong last year and I thought nothing could stop us. The scary thing is I didn't even realize we've been hurting ourselves."

"I know." Cory sighed sadly, sounding a little more relaxed. "The question is what are we gonna do about it? Because it seems like forever away but like after the baby, things are gonna get even crazier and yeah. We need to have a balance and stuff."

Lea nodded and pressed the phone to her other ear, stroking the content kitty on her lap. "What if I take next year off? Finish the album and...hold off on auditions for shows and movies for a while."

"Like for the first few months again?"

"No. For like the full year."

Silence.

Lea was the first to break it. "I know that's unlike me and it scares me. It really does. But this argument was sort of a slap in the face for me. I needed this dose of reality to make me realize that maybe I need to take a step back and re-evaluate my priorities. I wouldn't be stopping my career, I'd just be making sure we have a handle on the things that are important. Make sure we don't have to much on our plate."

She could practically hear Cory smile. "You've really grown, you know that? I mean like in the way you think, not like your stomach, but that's sort of happening now too which is really cool because I love that little chub you get and stuff so...anyways, yeah. I'm sorry for the shit I said. Calling you a shit wife. You're the coolest."

Lea let out a laugh. "I love you too. Now stop cozying up with Jared and come hooome!"


	6. The Birthday Girl & Funny Girl

The sun shown brightly though the cracks of the blinds, letting in a ray of light and the sounds of morning traffic in the city. Cory rolled over with a sloppy yawn, stretching his toes out from the ends of the covers. Lea was still fast asleep, her growing tummy moving up and down slowly with every breath. Usually she was awake before him but her last day of press for her new album had finally finished and the late nights had taken their toll on the tiny brunette. Nestling his nose into a patch of brown hair, the Canadian froze in place as she hummed a sigh and shifted her position. If the woman wanted to sleep in, she had the damn right to sleep in. It would probably do her some good considering she was usually up at the crack of dawn every morning.

"Cory?"

"Hm...Did I wake you?"

"Mmmnm." She moaned a no and turned her neck to face him with a sleepy smile. "Hiiii."

Cory laughed and pecked her forehead. "Mornin', Beautiful." He sank his hand down to her stomach, sliding her lacy tank up to show some skin. "Mornin'."

"Today's a big day." Lea reminded. "I'm surprised the birthday girl hasn't made her debut yet this morning."

The drummer shook his head in disbelief and flopped back against the fluffy white pillows. "Yeah. Soon probably. Doesn't seem like four years ago."

"Don't remind me. Makes me feel ol-"

"Daaaaaddy?" The tiny girl poked her head into the bedroom, watching the people in the bed with sleepy eyes. "I am turning bigger on this day."

Lea chuckled and brushed some hair out of her face, leaving the bed to scoop up the little girl. "Haaaaappy birthday to yooou! Haaaappy birthday to yoooou! Happy birthday dear Elizaaaa. Happy birthday to you! Wooooo! Big giiirl!" She informed, swaying Eliza back and forth from her hip. "How old are you today? Can you tell?"

Cory slid off the bed with a giant smile, making his way towards the pair. "You're totally not three anymore! You're like a big kid now!"

"Four!" The scream of excitement caused Lea to wince and Cory laughed, tickling the miniature brunette's sides. "Happy birthday, Cutie. Ready to party today? Yeaahhh!" He waved his hands in the air, making funny faces. Lea cackled and mumbled in Eliza's ear. "He's a weirdo. Let's go get you ready for Uncle Jon and Grandma and Grandpa today!"

"Gramma Sarfatiiiiiii! I want...I wanna wear my...my moose shirt."

"How about we wear a dress today, okay? You can wear your moose shirt any old time."

* * *

"Oh I see, Eliza." Jonathan Groff laughed, nudging his boyfriend from his best friend's sofa. "Isn't she hilarious? Liza, show him Anything Goes. Pretend your Sutton Foster. Remember the video I showed you? Do that tap dance."

Cory rolled his eyes before letting out a booming laugh at the toddler's attempt to recreate the Broadway dance number her "Uncle Jon" had shown her. Between Lea and Jon the kid was going to be ready for the stage before she stepped foot in school. He was pretty sure Lea wouldn't mind that.  
Lea liked to go all out. As a matter of fact she was currently on her way back from the bakery where she was picking up a two layered ballerina-themed birthday cake for a girl that stood as tall as his knee. Fortunately for her, good ole daddy could always help finish dessert...

Eliza's hamming it up for her audience was halted by a slammed front door and a wide-eyed Lea Michele. The actresses's eyes were glued to the wall ahead and she stood frozen with the cake box in her hands. Cory furrowed a brow and got up off the chair, making his way over to his wife. "What's wrong?"

"Take it. Take the cake out of my hands."

The entire room watched the woman as Cory carefully placed the order on the counter. "Lea?...What happened?"

She ignored his question and brushed past him, taking a seat on what had formerly been Cory's chair.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Edith asked, glancing to Cory in confusion. "Spit it out."

Lea took a slow and careful breath, rubbing her temples with her palms. "I got a call from my manager." The full lips pursed as she searched for her words. "There's going to be a Funny Girl revival next season and they want me to play Fanny."

Cory's eyes widened and he pulled the stunned woman into a hug. "Oh my god! Lea! That's great!" The chorus of congratulating joined him, halted by Lea's shake of her head. "I said I'd take off next year." She swallowed and sucked in her lips with a shrug. "Maybe the season after." Her voice broke and Cory felt his heart stop. "Lea...I know you really wanted this..." He whispered.

"No. No, it's fine. I have a new set of priorities right now and I'm fine with that." She nodded quickly. "It's hard but you have to make sacrifices and I'm choosing to let this go. I promised that I would be one hundred percent family-driven next year and I intend to keep that." He watched her suck in a breath and compose herself. "I was just shocked but I shouldn't have made this a big deal. Not on Liza's day."

Cory frowned, taking her hand. "Lea...Look...Sometimes life throws ya crazy stuff and we've had some rough days, I know. But for the past few months, you've been pregnant and had all your crazy hormones and stuff and we've been doing awesome without anymore big blow ups. If we can keep that up when the baby is born..." He glanced at Edith. "Maybe your mom has some words of wisdom."

Edith glanced at Marc as he occupied the birthday girl before turning back to her daughter. "I think that sacrifice is the biggest thing when you have a family and I'm proud of you for recognizing that. Especially with that phone call." She wrapped her arms around her daughters shoulders, feeling the head of dark hair rest itself on her cheek. "But I also know that this is something you've wanted for a long time and if you can make it work you deserve to do it."

"I agree." Cory mumbled.

Jon nodded. "So do I. You'll have a few months after the baby's born before you even have to think about rehearsal for the show so...maybe see where you are then?"

"And I want you to do it." Cory decided, licking his lips. "I want you to. We'll make it work somehow. If you make sure you're not overwhelmed and we both make time for like date nights and stuff then yeah...I think everyone in this room wants this for you too. And everyone in this room is here to make sure we don't screw up to bad because they know we'd never want that." He pressed a soft kiss against her cheek and gave a grateful smile to his mother-in-law before looking back to his wife. "So after the party go make a phone call, Miss Brice."


	7. The Name

The sounds of Eliza's absentminded chatting and the soft hum of the 'Hair' soundtrack in the background were the only noises emitted from the living room full of baby clothes and boxes. The baby was due in less than a month and this pregnancy had been a breeze compared to the last one. Lea was thankful for that. Sure she still had her moments of irrational emotional bursts and the occasional midnight request for a foot rub or a spinach and hummus sandwich on whole wheat, but at least she knew what to expect. And Lea liked being prepared.

Cory had his arms wrapped around his little wife, chin hunched down and silently resting on her shoulder as she went through the boxes and bags of Eliza's old clothes. They had known the sex of the baby for months now but they were keeping it a surprise. For now it would be a little secret between the two of them; family, friends, and the public finding out after the birth. "Feels nice to just relax." Lea voiced, folding up a onesie reading 'I don't cry! I sing!' and setting it to the side. "Mmm...You call going through every old outfit of Eliza's relaxing?" Cory chuckled. "Yeah, this is nice though..."

"Well I want to sort through the ones I want to keep. For old times sake. I mean after this, this is it. We both wanted two so we don't have use for half of these things. They're to freakin' cute..." Lea drawled, pouting a lip out at a lacy blue dress. "I told Jonathan the names the other day." She held up a finger to assure her the Canadian of her next words. "I swear I didn't give anything away. And I made him promise not to tell. I just said we had decided on two names, a girls name and a boys name and in a few weeks time he would see which one we're useing..."

Cory smiled to himself, twisting his lips into an innocent smirk. "And what'd he say?"

"I just told him, if it's a girl we want Emmy. If its a boy, Brice. He sort of just laughed at me for like a minute because, ya know, an awards show versus a Barbra Streisand character. Typical Lea Michele choices."

The Canadian laughed and released Lea from his grasp, scooting over to occupy the other brunette on the floor. "Emmy and Eliza woulda been cool. Both E's and stuff. But I like this. It's like the best of both worlds. One girl, one boy."

The actress vibrated her lips and nodded, taking a break from sorting and rubbing her abdomen gently. "I don't know if I'm ready for a little Cory but...I'm sure when Brice Jonathan arrives he'll be to cute to resist. And his arrival is more than welcome, I miss being able to see my toes."

Cory laughed at his wife's complaints as Eliza squirmed in his arms. "That's an exaggeration. You can see your toes, you have big weird feet. I know, I massage them everyday for you. Heeey!" he grinned as he received a playful whack to the shoulder. "But the rest of you is nice. Hey! Okayokay, I'm kidding."

Lea laughed and watched the four-year-old sing to herself, busy with crayons and coloring pages. "What if I get another tattoo?"

Cory raised a brow. "Another? I mean...if you want. I love them but how many more can you fit before making them all crazy? Just sayin'"

"I was thinking like on my side. Just a little one of course. Maybe like an E and a B. for Eliza and Brice."

Cory's face softened and scooted back to Lea's side. "That's a cool idea. Maybe I'll do somethin' cool like that too."

"Momma, I drawed you and me together." Announced a tiny, high-pitched voice.

Lea gasped dramatically and took the paper from her daughter's hands. "Ooooh! Lizaaaaaa! This is beautiful!...What's on my face?"

"Your nose!"

Cory let out a laugh, earning a glare from Lea who looked like she was holding back a smile herself. "Pretty good, cutie."

"Yes, it's gorgeous, I'm definitely hanging this up in my dressing room next year." Lea laughed. "Definitely saving this."


	8. Reminiscing

Lea curled up on the sofa, the warmth of a sleepy four-year-old and a sleepy kitty cat keeping her nice and cozy. Cory was busy with a Bonnie Dune concert so she had taken this evening as an opportunity to catch up on all of her 'Housewives' and Bravo shows. With the latest episode ending, the little woman was left to occupy herself with her own thoughts. _Funny Girl_...At the end of the summer she would be starting read-throughs with the rest of the cast and finally earning the chance to channel her inner-Barbra. The thought excited her; maybe herself would even attend! Lea visibly wrinkled her nose and shut her eyes with a quick shake of her head. She didn't need to be nervous about that just yet. There were bigger milestones to tackle.

Would she be missing out on her babies own milestones? Lea was certain that she wouldn't let that happen. Tons of working women learned to balance family life and hectic schedules and there was no reason she couldn't too! After all, she'd been doing it for the past four years. This would just be a little _more_ hectic.

"Watch Dorothy?" Eliza mumbled tiredly, looking up to the brunette. "Come on, it's late. Let's get you to bed. We can watch Oz tomorrow." A gentle pat on her back urged the tiny tot to hop down from the sofa. "Mommy isn't feeling the best so I can't carry you."

After their nightly routine (jammies, brush teeth, sing a song...) was finished, Lea popped her beloved DVD into the player before the couch beckoned her back. Maybe it was the fact that their baby was being named after Fanny Brice that put her in the mood for the comforting film; maybe it was the fact that the stress and exhaustion of the week's activities made her long for a good showtune. As the orchestra music played, Lea grinned and muttered the opening line:  
"Hello Gorgeous".

Her thoughts wandered to the drummer who was busy doing his thing a few miles away. As much as Cory enjoyed complaining about his wife's favorite movie, Lea knew he liked it. It wasn't well known (although she had relayed the story to Jonathan countless times) but _Funny Girl_ did hold a very special place in the roots of their relationship...

* * *

Despite Lea's unavailable relationship status during most of season one and two of Glee, flirtation between her and Cory Monteith had been undeniable. A little to undeniable at times. After a red carpet event in which Theo was her date, the sandy-haired man had harshly expressed his concern for his girlfriend's loyalty. Lea had assured and promised him that she and the tall Canadian were nothing more than co-stars and friends. That nothing had ever happened. And indeed it was true, whether she wanted it or not.

Cory wasn't her type and she wasn't for Cory. He was sweet and silly and treated her like gold but they were as different as night and day.  
She took her work seriously. He was a clown.  
She took her relationships seriously. She was sure he didn't.  
But the attention was addicting and by the second half of the second season their unspoken game was in full swing: She was with Theo so there were boundaries but that didn't stop the cutesy hugs or flirtatious humor. However Lea only saved that for breaks and group events; during her work time and off the clock she tried to stay away.

Something had happened when the cast had gone to New York to film the second season finale. Maybe not for Cory but for her. Being smitten with the gentle giant didn't seem like enough anymore and all inward denial of her admiration for the actor was let go. Still it wasn't possible for either of them to make a move. There was still fiasco that ended the relationship left pain and heartbreak but it brought relief as well. No more long distance, no more worrying about other girls, no more fighting.

A few months later Lea was arriving on set with a big cup of coffee and a script entitled "The First Time".  
The way he held her next to that fire and the way his sweat and deep breathing filled her senses made everything to real. She was no stranger to sex scenes-she had done one 8 shows a week with Jon in Spring Awakening-but the fact that the man she had been falling for was accompanying her...

The night she texted him. They never "just" texted. It was always something about work or plans for a cast get together or an awards show. But the flirting and small talk had somehow made its rounds to her favorite film and by 11:30pm Lea Michele was virtually scolding her co-star for never having seen the film.

The rest of the night was history. The awkward tension had only lasted a few moments and by the time Nicky Armstein was inviting Fanny Brice to dinner, Lea was giving full-on commentary and Cory was mocking the songs (much to her dismay).

"You are womaaaaan! I am maaaaan!" Cory boomed, catching on to the classic tune. He hummed a few lines, trying to sing along.

Lea giggled and covered her face. "What are you doing? You don't even know the words!"

"That's like all he says! 'You are woman, I am man!' That's all he's been saying!" Cory laughed, giving a shrug. "Besides I gotta sing this one cuz you've been singing all the Barbra ones."

"There are other words!" Lea announced.

"Oh yeah? Then let's hear you singing along to this one, I don't hear you singing along!"

"The chorus goes...You are woman, I am man..." She was slowly leaning in, testing the waters to see if he would respond. "Let's kiss."

* * *

Things had moved fast and Lea smiled to herself as she remembered the way he expressed his nerves that night.  
"I'm not used to being with girls like you." Cory had admitted. "You're to good for a guy like me..."

She still firmly believed that it was the other way around.

A sharp pang seized her attention from reminiscing and the full lips let out a breath of composure. "Shit..." The Italian woman mumbled, pushing Sheila off her lap as a cold, wet sensation covered her seat. "Okay. Okay, Sheila, I am not panicking. I am going to call him. I haven't had any contractions yet so I'm fine. I've done this before. I also won a Tony." Lea nodded, grabbing her phone and watching the oblivious feline. "Come on, Cory...Pick up..."


	9. Baby: Part 1

"Hey it's me. Call me back when you get this message. Bye."

"Hey, me again. Don't freak out or anything but I need to talk to you...call meeee, Coryyyyy..."

Lea tossed her phone on the couch and let out a groan of frustration as she leaned her head back against the cushions. Things didn't seem to be in to much of a rush-they weren't moving as quickly as they had with Eliza-but she was sure it was only a matter of time until the clock started ticking and the pain became apparent. Right now she was reveling in the fact that she was remaining calm and collected and figured the longer it took for her to make it a big deal and panic, the worse it would be if Cory didn't answer his goddamn phone in time. She was 8 and a half months pregnant for god's sake, couldn't the man put his phone on vibrate in his pocket or something? She picked up the phone again, giving her mother a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me! Did I wake you?"

"No, your father just went to bed, I was about to follow. How are you feeling?"

"Umm...well my water broke a few minutes ago and Cory is at a concert about five miles away so...not to far. He should be finishing up in like 15 minutes and I left him messages.

"Ooh Lea!...Are you feeling any pain? What are-"

"I'm fine! Totally fine. It hasn't really kicked in yet. Physically or mentally, I don't think. I'm totally fine. I'm just going to have him take me when he gets home which should be like 20 minutes. Can you come over and sit with me? Eliza's in bed so..."

"I'll be right over, you just stay calm."

"I am calm."

"Well...I know you so I'm telling your future self to stay calm. I'll be over."

* * *

The door shut and Cory hummed to himself, tapping the counters and table to the beat of his music. "Hmm hmm hmmmmm hm hmmm ba-ba-dooooowww! Lea? You still awake?" He called softly, hoping not to wake any sleeping occupants within the house. A soft whimper answered his question and he entered the living room to see Edith Sarfati rubbing circles in her daughter's back. "...Um."

"Why didn't you answer your fucking phone!" Lea scolded, slowly getting up from her spot on the sofa and grabbing the bags that were occupying the chair.

"It...It died and I didn't have my charger. What's happening? Is it the baby?"

"I was just about to drive her to the hospital, we weren't going to wait any longer, so you came just in time. But you can take her now, I'll stay with Eliza."

"I left you messages because my fucking water broke!"

Cory's eyes widened and he grabbed the bags out of her hands, twisting in different directions. "Do we need anything? No? No. Okay, let's go. Yeah. Let's just go."

Edith craned her neck to give her daughter a kiss on the forehead, softly mumbling something into her ear before giving her arm an encouraging squeeze. Cory held a bag over her head as she made her way to the car, attempting to shield her from the pouring rain. Once they were buckled and out of the driveway he took a moment to glance at his partner. "You okay? I'm so sorry..."

Lea nodded quickly and closed her eyes, taking a slow breath. "I'm just trying to stay calm right now because the traffic is going to be terrible at this hour and I'd love to not be screaming obscenities at you by the time we make it to the emergency room."  
Cory bit his lip and rubbed her knee affectionately, keeping his other hand at the wheel.

* * *

To say that Lea Michele had road rage was an understatement. The woman had road infuriation. If that was a word. She would curse drivers out and flip the bird like no other if they decided to live up to the standards of non-mobile New York traffic. And tonight it seemed like the streets of the city were frozen with jams of cars and taxi cabs ready for the arrival of exciting night life.

Lea was ready for the arrival of something else. "Tell that fuckin' asshole to move his goddamn car! I'm having a baby here! Honk at them, honk Cory."

"Honking isn't gonna help babe..." Cory frowned in sympathy. "This is the way to the hospital so if we turn up there it'll take just as long."

What was worse than her rage was the tears and it made the Canadian debate getting out of the car and running to a doctor. "Cory! Cory...Please drive faster, please, okay? I'm-I'm not okay."

"You're okay, boo. We're almost there."

"You don't fucking knooooow!" She let out a flustered cry and covered her face with her hands, trying to get comfortable in the seat. "Turn up there."

"It'll take just as long, babe, I promise you. Mind as well do this straight shot to the-"

"I said turn!"

"Okay."

As they came to the light, Cory turned to a new road and nearly jumped as a hand waved in his face. "Pull over."

Hell no.

"Lea..."

"Cory." Her voice was shaky but calm and it despite the fact that she was probably super delusional right now, he did as he was told. "Pull. Over."


	10. Baby: Part 2

"Lea, what are you-we have to go." Cory reminded, after pulling into a secluded (and somewhat unsettling) parkinglot. The little brunette was unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out of the car to move into the backseat.

Cory's voice rose in panic. "Lea..."

"Just trust me, okay?" She breathed, closing her eyes and shifting her body against the opposite door of the backseat. "Trust me. The baby's not waiting so..."

"Uh, no no no no. Lea. You're scaring me. I can't let you do this by yourself, the hospital isn't that far."

Lea let out a slow breath and locked her eyes to her husband's. "Look at me. Make the call, they'll come to us. Meanwhile I need you to look. I just-I just need you to make sure he's fine."

"Lea..."

"Cory Monteith! Do as I say! The person who has the best judgement right now in this situation is me! And I can't wait until we get to the fucking hospital!"

The drummer nodded quickly and ducked into the car, gently lifting the sundress she had changed into up to her thighs. He made a noise over Lea's own groans and wrinkled his face, shaking his head quickly. "I can't do this."

"Just look, Cory! It's nothing ridiculously new!"

He debated arguing with her but figured this wasn't the right time. "I see...I see a head of light hair." He furrowed his brow and smiled a little. Light hair. He had been a blonde baby.

"Why the _fuck_is he blonde?" Before she could receive an answer, he watched her face contort with pain.

"Nononono, Lea...Babe. Don't push. Ah, shit." He muttered, grabbing his phone and making an emergency call. They assured him they would be there within 7 minutes and Cory cursed under his breath as he remembered their last experience. They had been in the hospital (thank god) but he remembered that after the doctor's had Lea start pushing it was only a matter of minutes before the baby made its arrival. Maybe this little guy would be considerate to his clumsy old dad...so far not so good.

"Coryyyyyyyy..."

"Alright, Boo...They'll be here in a minute, just hold out."

"I caaaaan't!"

The sight in front of him was a mixture of utter revulsion, happiness, and terror but he couldn't let any of that get in the way. The ambulance would be here in no time and then he could panic when the trained professional's arrived. "Ooh...H-He's coming. Okay."  
The blare of sirens started off in the distance. "One more push, baby." Cory awkwardly leaned in to give her lips a quick kiss, before looking back down at the task at hand. The trucks were parking when the shrill cry filled the air, and Cory let out a relieved and nervous laugh as he carefully picked up the screaming infant. He heard Lea mumble something tearfully but was forced to hand the little boy over as the paramedics bolted in to do their thing.

One thing was for sure. Little Brice Jonathan Monteith had a flare for dramatics just like his mother.


	11. Meeting Brice

Lea gasped and beamed, tapping her hands together in a soft clap. "Hey yoooou! Good morniiiiiing!" The sleepy four-year-old rubbed her eyes and scrunched her face tiredly as Cory brought her into the hospital room. "Uncle Jonathan and Grandma and Grandpa just met the baby so now it's your turn! Now that you're awake." Cory announced, giving the little girl a playful poke in the stomach. Holding her with one hand against his chest, he let Eliza lean down to examine the infant in her mother's arms.

"He's a cutie, huh?" Lea grinned, brushing some messy brown locks away from her daughter's face. "Say hello Baby Brice!"

"Can I play with him?" The toddler questioned with a anxious reach. "Not right now, he's sleeping. Soon though." Lea informed. "You were this tiny too! Only you had a head of dark, dark hair. He's a little blondie, I don't know where that came from."

"My mom is blonde and I was born blonde so...I bet his hair will darken." Cory grinned as he set Eliza down. "Look at the little dimples."

"Spitting image of daddy." Lea nodded, tilting her head at the baby in her arms. "Except the nose..."

"I want 'ganic juice."

"Uncle Jon brought your your organic juice, you can find him, he's sitting right outside."

The little girl trotted happily out of the room, loudly announcing her wishes from Uncle Jon as soon as she exited the door. Lea lowered her eyes back to the sleeping baby boy in her arms and gently brought his head to her lips for a lingering kiss. Cory pulled up a chair and she felt his own lips brush against her ear. "This is the most beautiful I've ever seen you..." He mumbled, making a silly face as the baby started to stir and open his brown eyes. Lea's cheeks flushed with color but she turned to Cory with a look of mock annoyance. "What about the Golden Globes three years ago. You said that was your favorite look ever, if I recall correctly. For many reasons..."

"The legs, the boobs, the hair..." Cory smirked and planted a quick kiss to her cheek. "Yeah but now still wins. At the Golden Globes you have your Red Carpet look. Like..." He puckered his lips and gave a sultry look over his shoulder.

"Heeeey!" The brunette laughed. "I don't look like that."

Cory chuckled and shrugged. "But here I get to see that big smile." A blush crept onto his own face, causing him to clear his throat at his meaningful words. Cory was a man of action. For anniversaries and birthdays he liked to _do_ things for Lea; he wasn't always great at articulating the things he loved about her.

"I'm so proud of you earlier. I know it was a scary thing and you did amazing. Obviously it was a very special thing. The tabloids are gonna go nuts...Let's just try to keep this little guy under the radar for as long as possible. Don't want a crazy swarm of paparazzi waiting outside the hospital like with Eliza." Lea said with a roll of her eyes. "Let's savor the privacy."

Cory nodded in agreement and let the tiny boy wrap his fist around one of his large fingers. "Hey pal! How ya doin?" Brice looked from Cory and locked his eyes on Lea as she giggled in delight. "Is that momma?" The proud father cooed. "She's so crazy! Gotta stick with us men or you'll get forced into listening to Barbra Streisand..." He whispered with a laugh.

"Oh nononono!" The petite singer grinned with a wrinkle of her nose. "I promise I'll wait at least a week before I expect you to start knowing any Streisand songs word for word."


	12. Horses

**-4 Months Later-**

"Where are you taking me, Cory?" Lea's grin looked funny as she smiled widely, peering around the car through her blindfold. "Can I take this off yet? It's screwing up my make-up."

Cory chuckled and glanced at his wife before keeping his eyes on the road. "Not until we park, I told you! We're almost there. I promise."

"It's been like two hours." She mumbled with a dramatic sigh and toss of her head. Cory licked his lips and smiled to himself. He was pretty damn proud. They'd manage to find a night when they'd both be free and Edith and Marc had been ecstatic to take the kids. Occasionally they'd have dinners and little moments when Eliza and Brice would be sleeping but this was their first big date out since Brice's birth. Soon Lea would start rehearsals for _Funny Girl_ so they had to savor this kind of time. They'd still have dates but they probably wouldn't be able to go to far...That's why this was special.  
It definitely wasn't Cabo or anything but it was far enough. And it was certainly special.

The actor put the car in park and got out, opening the door to help the nervous woman out. "Where are we? I don't like this! I don't like not being able to see!" He intertwined their fingers and pulled her slowly towards the stable, giving a wave as a man came out to greet them. "What, did you kidnap her or something?" The man chuckled, causing Lea to look around frantically. "Are we in a public place? It smells terrible..."

"Nope! Not really." Cory grinned, leading her into the stables as the man set out some saddles. "I'll be in that office right there if you two have any questions." He assured. "Don't be afraid to ask. Otherwise, once you get on, they know what to do."

"If we are skydiving, you're fucking dead, Cory Monteith."

"Calm doooown, calm down, babe." Cory laughed, nodding gratefully at the man. "Thanks so much, will do." Bringing his tough fingers up to the piece of cloth on her face, he clumsily untied it's fabric. "Ready?...Surpriiiiiise!"

Lea opened her eyes to a stable full of horses. Not the horses that broke her heart every time she stepped foot in the city, but healthy, stunning, thriving ones. She looked around in shock, noting the green field outside and the vast open space. "Did...Did you drug me? I don't remember getting on a plane. Are we still in New York?"

"Yes, Lea, we're still in New York." Cory grinned, taking a step closer to his wife. "And you were right. The drive was two hours." He licked his lips and swayed on the balls of his feet. "I know you're not an outdoorsy girl and you're probably hating me now just for the smell but uh...what do ya think? Wanna ride one?"

Her eyes lit up and he wished he could've taken a picture.

"You...You brought me here to ride?"

"Yeah. I mean not like carriage riding obviously. That would be bad. Like...the good kind of riding...There's a trail they know and stuff."

The Italian-Jewish woman had already made her way towards the caramel colored horse and was hesitantly offering her hand in greeting. "Hey there...Cupcake?" She chuckled. "Cute name. Hello gorgeous..." She turned to Cory with a bright and youthful smile once the horse had successfully sniffed her hand. "She's beautiful. I love this, Cory. Not really the smell but the animals." Stroking her nose gently, she giggled as the horse made a sound.

Cory made his way over to a big male called Rocky. "This one's totally bad ass." He pointed out, grinning at Lea. "Ooh! Very tall, dark, and handsome!" She agreed.

Carefully guiding the horses out of their stalls, they strapped on the saddles and Cory lifted Lea up onto Cupcake. "Don't be nervous, apparently they shouldn't run. They're pretty calm." He made his way up onto Rocky and the horses seemed to take the hint. They trotted at a nice slow pace through the field, enabling Lea to move her gaze to the man riding beside her. "There was absolutely no way I would've ever guessed this." She admitted. "I love it."

"Good. I'm glad." The drummer agreed. "I thought we needed a break, ya know? And Brice is big enough to spend the night at your parents so I figured we could do this and then head over to our suite..."

"Oooh!" Lea almost clapped but remembered she needed balance. "Suite, you say? You knew you had to do it big if you wanted to separate me from my baby for a day." Cory rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Yeah yeah, exactly. It obviously has nothing to do with the fact that I actually want to spend time with you."

"Obviously..."

Cory wiped some sweat off his forehead from the summer heat and squinted his eyes from the sun. "Are you excited for next week? Pretty stupid question. This is like your dream. You're gonna be awesome. I'm excited to be there with you when you win big Tony number two! Hahah!"

"I'm beyond stoked." The brunette woman admitted with a happy sigh as the horse came to a halt to take a drink of water. "Imagine Barbra comes and sees the show sometime-I think I would literally choke like Rachel Berry did and fall to the ground. That role was practically made for me but I could never do her justice." She took a breath and smiled to herself. "I just can't wait to be able to play a character I admire so much. I can relate to her in so many ways. Hopefully the cast will make the whole show..." A lavished wave of her hands accompanied Lea's smirk. "nomination-worthy. And hopefully we can find a Nicky Armstein soon; apparently the guy they hired ended up taking another role so...Fanny is missing her man. For now."

* * *

**Author's Note: I know the past few chapters have been super cutesy and happy but I promise there is drama planned to come...:) Hope you guys enjoy! And thanks so much for the wonderful tweets and comments! So encouraging 3**


	13. Audition

"Hello Gorgeous. Hell-Hello..." Lea Michele shifted her weight to her other foot, trying the mirror at different angles. "Hello..." She mumbled, ignoring the sound of the theater door opening and shutting.

"Lea, it looks as though you have visitors." The director informed, causing the actress to snap out of her focused revere and turn around. Cory had one baby in each arm, wiggling his eyebrows at her in a goofy smile. "Hey, we aren't interrupting rehearsal, are we? Figured we could visit Miss Fanny on her first day."Lea laughed melodically and clapped her hands, leaving the stage to steal Brice from one of his arms. "Helloooooo!" She cooed to her son and then daughter. "No! Not at all! We actually finished 15 minutes ago, I was just playing around."

"Hard worker, this one." The director noted with a laugh as he packed up his things.

"Thank you, Michael. I appreciate that." The woman giggled, pushing up onto her tiptoes to press a kiss to Cory's lips. "Today was mostly just a read through with the cast but I wanted to get a feel for the stage. To anxious to wait until tomorrow."

"Aww man, no singing my favorite song? Yoooou are womaaaan, I aaam man!" Cory sang goofily, tickling Eliza's stomach. "Yoooou are smaller! So I can be taller than!" His voice boomed throughout the theater, causing both of his girls to giggle. His son, however, seemed to care less. "Yooou are baby! Look at his face, he's like 'shut up, dad!'..."

"Cory!"

The playfulness halted and the Canadian looked up at Michael. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt your guys' little moment...This may seem...out of the blue. But we're in the process of auditioning actors for the role of Nicky Armstein. Ever considered auditioning?" The director glanced at Lea with a small shake of his head. "I'm not suggesting this for publicity purposes, the idea just entered my mind and I had to voice it. I know you've been offered stage roles before."

Lea nodded in understanding and raised a brow to Cory. "Wow...I-I never really thought of that. I mean Broadway isn't really your thing but I think you could be awesome if you found the right fit!" She smiled widely and let out a laugh. "Imagine being Nick! We'd work together again on the stage!"

Cory took in the words, nodding slightly. "Yeah...Thanks for the offer, Mike. But I'm sure there are better fits-"

"You could still audition!" Lea nodded, excitedly. "You could still try and if you don't make it then fine but if you do...I mean that would be such a great experience for you! For both of us. And we'd have the same schedule which would be fantastic for the babies."  
She had bright eyes and she was rambling which meant she was intent on him auditioning for the role already.

The drummer licked his lips before forming them into a quirky half-smile. "Yeah! I guess. Why not. I'll audition."

"Great!" Michael clapped. "Just come on over after rehearsal tomorrow and we'll squeeze you in."

* * *

"Give kiss to my mooses." Eliza commanded, holding up her stuffed moose for Lea to follow through. "Oh! Moose is looking lovely today." The woman grinned, pecking the stuffed animals head. "Liza, let's just sit until daddy is finished. No more running around. Come'ere." She stated, patting the seat next to her.

It wasn't even her own audition and she was already nervous. Rehearsal had flown by for the day and Cory had arrived with the kids, heading straight into the theater for his own business. She had her fingers crosses. Working with him again would be a dream.

Brice babbled loudly, letting out a happy shriek that caused Eliza to shout. "Stop Bricey! Stop being loud!"

"Shh...Don't scream. He's just happy. Actually he's probably getting hungry...Hope your father finishes up soon."

As if on cue, the tall Canadian appeared at the door, giving a small wave. "Hey. Sorry it took so long."

"Do they want me to read through with you or anything? How'd it go?"

"Nah, they said it's fine. They know our chemistry." Cory shrugged and scooped Eliza into his arms. "Hey cutiepie."

"Cory. How'd it go?"

"What do you want for dinner tonight? Should we grab some sandwiches on the way home? Or ask momma to make some pasta? Ooh, I'm in the mood for your veggie ziti."

"Cory Monteith! How did your audition go?"

He laughed and leaned down to peck her head. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I like to mess with you. It went good."

"Oh!" Lea grinned cheerfully with a nod. Her eyes soon widened. "Wait...good? As in..."

"Yoooou are womaaan, I am maaan...Finally get to live out my dream of singing that in front of thousands."

The news was greeted with a shriek and a tight hug that almost choked Cory's neck. He was ready for this. Broadway was going to be a new challenge and he would be able to work opposite one of the most talented veterans out there. Being in love with her was just an added bonus.


	14. Tech Week

Playing the infamous lover of Fanny Brice was definitely a challenge for the 6'3 Canadian. Michael, the director, scrapped the signature accent right away (Cory was thankful) and warned him that this acting experience with Lea Michele was going to be very different from their predecessor. First off, Nick was nothing like Finn. It wasn't that playing a new character was hard (and he was quite the lady's man back in his day anyway) but playing someone other than Finn with Lea felt so foreign-even if their previous roles were years behind them. Secondly, the whole Broadway thing was intimidating. Sure he was experienced with live performances-Bonnie Dune, Glee Live-but there were high expectations and he was working with the best of the best, people who took their craft very seriously. People like his wife.

If he thought that Lea was a go-getter during their hours on set at Paramount, he had seen nothing. From the moment the woman entered the theater at 7 in the morning to the moment they left to pick up the babies from the Sarfati's, she was strictly business.

They were currently working on the dialogue before the big _People _number and Cory did his best to ignore the rumbling in his stomach. Man, these tech rehearsals were long. Fortunately he got a kick out of the little actress's strong New Yorker accent that she managed to recall for the role.

"How about you? Hundreds of women, huh? All Gooooorgeous."

Cory smirked and watched the brunette across from him. "Oh thousands!"

"Then I should be a nice change for you."

"Good..." Michael praised. "I love the way you guys are standing right there, keep it like that. Go get some lunch, we'll pick it up with the song when we're back."

Cory hopped off the stage and stretched out his arms, grabbing his phone and keys. "I'm in the mood for sandwiches, we can go to that place down the block and you can get veggie!"

"I'm not really hungry." Lea assured with a nod of her head. "I want to make sure I nail the blocking for this song. This is the last week of rehearsal, no room for slacking. Go without me!"

The actor slowly nodded and twirled the keys around his finger. "Don't work to hard, babe. You still need a break, even if I have to drag you off that stage. I'll bring you back a sandwich."

* * *

Tech week was the most important week of rehearsal. It was a fact that everybody knew but only true thespians understood it's importance. They had made it through the day and the show was really looking up! Michael had high hopes that it would be more than ready for opening night. Cory had headed home to pick up the kids as soon as practice had ended but Lea had stayed behind. This was time to herself.

Checking the clock on her iPhone, Lea smiled to herself as the background photo of a beaming toddler cuddling with a grinning baby faded back to black. Someday Eliza and Brice would look back to old footage of this show and they would be proud. She was going to make sure of that. Cory was good and she loved watching him grow as a performer on the stage. But to him this was simply a new challenge and something he enjoyed. To her it was much more.

There was no telling if herself would show up and if she did which night it would be, but Lea was going to be ready at all times. Her goal for this season was to make her idol proud and win the Tony for the role she so passionately connected with. It was a story about a New York-born girl with a big nose and big dreams and a very big passion for the theater. With Glee no one had understood the boom it would cause from the beginning. With this she had a lot higher stakes to live up to.

Lea glanced down at her phone as the screen lit up with a text message.

_Come home and relax. Kiddos missed momma today._

The petite powerhouse licked her lips and gathered her things, exiting the theater. Maybe Cory was right. A night with her three favorite people couldn't hurt. Tomorrow she would be back to work bright and early.


	15. Opening Night & the Nominees

"Lea? Hey have you seen Lea? She's on in 15."

"I think she's in her dressing room."

"Alrighty, thanks." Cory Monteith patted the crew member's back and hurried down the hustling and bustling hallways of the buzzing New York theater. It was a madhouse both backstage and on the main floor, people swarming every which way, looking for their seat or their costume or their Broadway star wife who was currently MIA. He tapped his knuckles on the door labeled 'Lea Michele' and let himself in without listening for a response. He had checked high and low but it had taken him until 15 minutes before the curtains opened on opening night of _Funny Girl_to check the most obvious of places.

And there she was. Curled up on the sofa, layers of costumes draped over the fabrics of the couch. Her brown hair pulled up into it's elegant bun, topped with a spotted old-fashioned hat. The hat was basically all he could see because her face was buried in her hands.

"Hey you...I've been looking everywhere, why aren't you out there yet? You're always out there early and uh...you're on in 15."

Cory's eyes widened and his lips formed into a perfect "O" when Lea lifted her head. There were no tears staining her cheeks (which was a good thing, he figured, with all of the make-up) but she looked worn and lost and-what was scariest-terrified.

"I can't do it." She whispered. "I can't. I don't think I've ever literally been able to say that but I'm saying it now. I can't." At the sound of her husband's silence, the tiny starlet with a big voice continued on. "She's out there. I know it. I heard security talking about it and I know I've met her once but...this is her role. There's no way I can do her justice."

The Canadian sighed and took a seat beside the smaller woman, glancing at the clock before looking at her in the eyes. "Hey. I don't think Lea Michele is capable of saying 'I can't' and tonight's not gonna be the first. You wanted this so bad and you're just freakin' yourself out. You've worked so hard, you're worried you're gonna mess this up but I can promise that's not gonna happen."

"You can't promise that-"

"Yeah I can. Cuz I know you. And let's say you slip up on a line or somethin' or whatever, that doesn't matter. You improvise and you keep on going. And when I stumble and stutter out there tonight you're gonna pick up my weight and save the day."

That made her laugh a little and she shook her head with a small pout of her lips. "Don't say that, Cory. You're amazing."

He stoked a thumb against her cheekbone and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple. "You are too. And you're gonna be so great out there. Pretend it's just your mom and dad and Jonathan out there, waiting to see you blow everybody's minds with your voice. Just pretend you're singin' to Eliza and Brice or somethin'."

Lea swallowed and ran her tongue over her lips, giving a firm nod. "You're right, I'm being ridiculous. Opening nights are always a little nerve-wrecking but I know better than this. We're gonna be fine."

"We are." Cory whispered, keeping his lips close to her ear. "I love you, Lea Michele. Go tear the house down."

* * *

_"Five Stars for Funny Girl! Michele truly is 'the greatest star'!"_

_"Michele and Monteith bring their undeniable chemistry to the big stage. This show shines as bright as New York City!"  
_

_"The revival of Fanny Brice brings a classic story to a new generation. Bravo to the entire cast!"_

"I'm still totally in shock about all of this. Literally one bad review. Only one. For a Broadway show that's pretty much a rarity." Lea commented as she scrolled through the lists of reviews from theater critics. The five-month old on her lap banged his fists against her keyboard. "Heyheyhey! Nono! We don't do that." She scolded, stopping his waving hands from damaging her computer.

"I know! They're still posting reviews, it's crazy!" Cory poked his head through the doorway, a half-eaten peanut butter sandwich in his hand. "Are you checking for Tony noms? Hey buddy!" He gave a goofy grin and made his way over to attack the little baby's check with kisses.

"He's trying to smash my laptop is what _he's_ doing." The actress pecked the baby on the head and looked back to her screen. "The nominations aren't posted for another three minutes but that's why I'm here. I'm like camping out virtually." Cory laughed and plopped down beside her on the couch, stealing Brice out of her hands. "Dude, you're getting so big. Look at these chubby little arms, that's awesome! And uh...Sarfati eyebrows." He laughed, making his son wave at Lea. The brunette didn't seem to notice as she refreshed the nominee-listings over and over again. "Lea. You're gonna be on there, you know. And this time you won't be super pregnant so that'll be awesome."

The woman laughed and looked at her husband with a roll of her eyes. "Daddy is so silly isn't he?" She cooed, tickling the baby's tummy. Instead of smiling, Brice stretched his arms out and leaned his head back in a giant yawn. "Oh my goodness! What was that?" Lea giggled. "Someone is tired."

"Lea..." Cory nodded towards the screen which now displayed a long list of names. He scanned the list for her name, doing a double take at one that appeared first. "Whoa...I'm nominated."

"What?" Lea craned her neck and looked through the list, spotting the first actor listed under the category of 'Best performance in a play or musical". It was one of the only gender neutral categories and sure enough two spots down, within the same category, was "Lea Michele."

"Hey and there you are too! Babe!" Cory laughed, giving her shoulders a squeeze! I knew you'd be on the list."

"Oh my god!" Lea squealed, clapping her hands and giving both her boys a kiss. "We're both nominated! For the-For the same category, which is a little bit of bummer but...we're both nominated! This is amazing!"

"You think? Yeah! It is!" Cory laughed, giving his wife another kiss. "Tonight we should totally have a celebration."


	16. The Tonys

"Momma look so pretty!" Eliza squealed, throwing her hands over her head with a gushing grin. "Oh thank you, Miss Liza! That is very, very sweet of you." Lea smiled, brushing her fingers through her daughter's messy pony-tail. The little girl was clad in purple princess footie pajamas and trailing Moose everywhere she went. "Be good for Uncle Jonathan tonight, okay? Go to bed right after you see mommy and daddy on the big red carpet."

"Yes." Eliza nodded firmly as if there was no reason to even suggest otherwise. "Heeeey cutie." Cory scooped up his daughter, bouncing her a few times in his arms to evoke giggles. "Ready to sleep over at Uncle Jon's? Lea, is Brice in PJs?" He had to repeat the question a few times with all the commotion of make-up and hair stylists fluttering around his house but he finally received a nod from his wife who was busy with lipstick touch-ups. He pecked Eliza's cheek and set her down, making his way over to the brunette. "You look beautiful, Boo." Pecking her shoulder to avoid any make-up malfunctions, the Canadian blushed proudly when a "Not so bad yourself, handsome" was given in reply.

With the babies off to spend the night with Jonathan, the two actors bid farewell to their prep teams and made their way to the limo awaiting them outside their home. Lea vibrated her lips and looked out the window with bright eyes. She was always glowing on awards nights. Probably because she loved all the glitz and the glamour. Or maybe it was because she liked winning awards. Maybe it was because their post-award show sex was always indescribably hot... "Nervous?" Cory asked, wrapping his arm around her waist and rubbing circles into her hip. "Not so much." Lea admitted. "Excited. You know I love any awards event but the Tonys are like the icing on the cake, they make me giddy." she giggled, turning her neck to take a look at the man beside her. "What about you? Nervous?"

"Ehh..." Cory decided. "Nah. I pretty much know you're going to win and I'm more than okay with that. Everyone pretty much knows. Tony's aren't really my thing, it's just an honor to be nominated. Excited to see all the cool musical stuff they have prepared though."

"The intros are always the best!" Lea agreed as the limo came to a halt, waiting in line to let it's occupants arrive on the red carpet. She licked her lips and rubbed Cory's knee affectionately. "Ya know...whatever happens tonight, I'm proud of you. You've come so far. I don't want you to feel bad if you don't..."

"Lea..." Cory laughed, giving his wife a gentle squeeze. "Like I said. If anyone deserves this it's you and I know it will be. Don't worry about it. Oooh here we go!" He exited the car and helped the tiny woman out, giving a giant smile and wave to the buzzing fans and interviewers. Lea beamed brightly and linked her arm in his as the two made their way onto the carpet.

"Lea! Cory!" An interviewer waved them down and held out a microphone. "Here we have Lea Michele and Cory Monteith, both very talked about this year for a number of reasons! They're both nominated for the same category for their show _Funny Girl_. How are you guys feeling tonight?"

Lea immediately spoke first, waving her hands animatedly. "Ya know, I'm just so ecstatic to be here. It's such an honor every year, I love the Tony's, and this year is so special because instead of just bringing him as my date, this is really for us both! Ahahaha!" Cory nodded in agreement. "This is such a big honor and it's great to be here. This year has been uh...a challenge but one of the best."

"That's wonderful. And you guys have a fairly new member of the family at home. How has that gone with the show this year?"

"Everyone asks that but honestly it's been pretty flexible and bearable because we basically have the same schedule!" Lea nodded. "And we're loving it so..."

"Aww, that's great. Congrats you guys, good luck tonight."

"Thank you!"

"Thanks!"

* * *

"Next up..." Lea muttered nervously, squeezing Cory's hand as the current recipient of a Tony Award continued on with their speech. "You got this, baby." Cory whispered, pecking her temple and giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. He didn't really mind not getting a Tony. If it were any other award-an Emmy, a Golden Globe-he would really hope for a win; but the Tony's were Lea's thing and while it was great to be recognized for his hard work on the stage this year, her winning made so much more sense. And he was okay with that. He just hoped one of the other nominees didn't get chosen over her. She deserved this and every Broadway critic knew it.

"This year the theater has seen many great performances-some by Broadway veterans, some by aspiring new talents. This category honors the actor or actress who has shown promise, talent, and dedication to their craft. The nominees for Best Performer in a Play or Musical are..."

Cory could hear Lea let out a slow calming breath as she stroked his hand with her thumb in comfort. Her mind hardly registered the names being listed.

The announcer spoke again. "And the Tony award goes to..."

Lea licked her lips, not daring to breath through the unbearable silence.

"Cory Monteith."


	17. The Ride Home

Cory remained in his seat attempting to comprehend the current events. He looked over to his wife in time to see her lifting her head up and breaking into a giant grin. "Go!" She urged, nudging him. "It's you! Go!" Clumsily he stood up, squeezing out of the aisle and making his way up to the stage. The golden award was placed in his hands and the tall, lanky man took a moment to take in the crowd before him. Lea was grinning up at him with a smile that seemed to stretch across her entire face somewhat painfully.

"Uh...Wow." He muttered into the microphone, letting out a chuckle. "This is unbelievable. I'm honored right now." He licked his lips and tried to muster up the perfect words to say; a speech was definitely not planned. "Thanks to my awesome cast and crew and director, Michael. He's over there. Hey!" He said with a goofy wave. "You guys put up with my stupid questions and amateur stuff so I'm thankful. Definitely learned lots from you guys. You made the show possible. Thanks to my family, my mom is watching right now from Canada-hi mom! Hah. My two beautiful kids at home, you're perfect. And lastly my wife, Lea Michele." Cory searched for her again in the crowd, gluing his eyes to the dark, teary ones he found. "You pushed me to be the best I could in this show and made me a better performer. You deserve this award and I love you so much. So yeah." With a nod, the tall man exited the stage, an applause closing out his words.

Lea wiped her eyes, careful not to smudge her make-up, and gave a small smile in greeting once the winner made his way back to his seat. Cory plopped down and let out a breath, pulling on the collar of his tux. "Whew!" He whispered. "Almost dropped this thing up there." He weighed the Tony award in his hand and set it down at his feet. "You okay?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be okay? Shh, it's the next category."

Cory watched her for a moment and nodded, settling back in his chair to take in the rest of the show.

* * *

"Congratulations Cory! Your performance was great!"

"Congrats Cory! Well done!"

From other attendees to avid interviewers, the congratulating didn't seem to slow down as the couple made their way out of the venue. Lea led the way to the limo, linking her fingers in her husbands to keep his pace moving. "Wait, hold on a sec." Cory motioned with a gentle pat to Lea's arm. "They want me to pose for pictures."

"Of course!" Lea nodded, waiting off to the side as Cory held his trophy proudly. It felt like the photographs would never end. Everyone around her was looking to him. Everything was about his performance. Everyone said he deserved that award. The Canadian re-grasped her hand, helping her into the limo that awaited them and made his way in himself. "So." He smiled, licking his lips. "Which after-party are you up for?"  
The brunette kept her gaze out the window, her smile failing noticeably. "Lea?"

"We don't have to go to a party, I know you'd rather just go home."

"Yeah, but you love them. I don't mind." Cory shrugged, examining the golden trinket.

"Well it's your night." The woman insisted. Her tone dripped with sarcasm. "Your call."

The silence in the vehicle was filled with an icy tension and Cory let out a breath, nodding his head. She had been eerily calm and hadn't even bothered to congratulate him; something was up. "You're upset..." He whispered. Lea spun on him immediately and brought her hand up to her heart. "I wanted this. I wanted this longer than you had ever imagined stepping foot on a Broadway stage. Broadway is _my_ thing! My home! And I worked my ass off..." She shut her eyes to stop the flow of tears that ached to escape and Cory refrained from offering a comforting arm. "I get that you were good and that you surprised everyone but I regret encouraging your to go out for that role because you stole _my_ limelight and _my _show. And you _know _that was my time to shine."

Cory glanced at the driver who was visibly trying to keep from any eye contact in the rear-view mirror. Rubbing his big hands together he nodded and bit his tongue against his cheek. "Ya know what, no after-parties." He informed their chauffeur. "Just back home."


	18. Tender Moments

The car ride home was filled with silence. Neither the tall Canadian nor the little New Yorker made a peep, each staring out their respective window. The limo came to a halt and Cory got out, quietly holding the door open for the woman with tears still making their way down her face. She wasn't crying but her cheeks were still wet. Even with losses their arrivals from events like this were never bitter by the time the duo stepped foot back in the house for the night. Usually they were filled with a relaxing ritual of bubble baths and great sex.

"Cory..." Lea said quietly as the man walked past her, unbuttoning his black suit. He didn't acknowledge her voice as he hung his tie inside the closet. Lea licked her lips and looked to the ground, trying to formulate what she wanted to say. What she needed to say. "I blew up."

Her husband wasn't visible but she knew he was listening from inside the walk-in closet. She knew because he didn't make a reappearance. "I blew up and after I said all those things I just...didn't feel so bad anymore." Lea took a seat at the end of the bed, taking out her glittering silver earrings. "Realized how bitchy I sounded. You're right. I didn't even congratulate you. This was your night and I was to busy being being prideful and self-centered." The tiny brunette shook her head, resting her hands and earrings on the lap of her glittering gown. "In ten-fifteen years when Eliza asks us about the awards on our shelf or whatever, I don't want to tell her that when her father won I wasn't happy for him. Competition is such a problem for me sometimes...Like Rachel Berry only more real. More hurtful."

Cory silently made his way out of the space and walked over to the bed with his hands in the pockets of his black pants. He stood at the edge, watching the woman before him but choosing not to sit. "I'm sorry." Lea whispered. "For a lot of the things I do. This was probably just the cherry on top. I've been so caught up in the show."

The man licked his lips and slowly sat down, glancing over to the sad face beside him. "I know. I knew when you said it you realized and...that's the important thing. Besides, I get why you're upset. You worked so hard. And yeah, you have stuff maybe you need to work on but I'm not perfect either. I do tons of crap and you deal with me and still think I'm pretty okay."

Lea smirked slightly and nodded. "Pretty okay..."

Bringing a hand up to her cheek, Cory felt the flushed skin and gave a tiny shrug. "I still love you. Because whenever you screw up we have times like this and you say 'I've learned from this. I was wrong'. That's kinda coming a long way from when I met you, Miss Independent." He chuckled. "We've both grown."

The actress closed her eyes with a nod and rested her cheek against Cory's chin. "Congrats, Cory. You deserved it."


	19. Love

"Ready to see the animals?" The tall man inquired to the tiny head of dark hair that stood feet below him. "I gonna see my ones!" The tiny girl squeaked, reaching out a hand as they entered the gates of the Central Park Zoo. Lea was never one for lugging the whole family on big, very public outings but with the beautiful weather that graced New York in the early summer, it was decided that a family day was needed for the Monteith's. Cory had suggested the zoo and at Eliza's utter glee over the prospect of seeing a real live moose, Lea couldn't resist.

It amazed her how the little brunette with dark curls and big brown eyes remained totally unphased by the wave of cameras that tried to snap pictures of their trip for the tabloids and People Magazine. It was clear that Liza was unaware that her family experienced anything different than 'normal' families and had simply grown up knowing that big cameras would inevitably appear where ever mommy and daddy decided to go. "Whoa! Look at those bears, babe! Lions and tigers and bears, oh my!" The actress shifted baby Brice in her arms and watched the little girl hurry over to the fence with Cory. "Whooooooooaaaa!" Eliza marveled, reaching up to signal a shoulder-seat from dad.

Cory scooped his daughter up and plopped her over the back of his neck. "Pretty cool." He grinned. "They want to eat youuuu!" He growled, giving her flower sandals a squeeze. He was savoring the time he had before the pink shoes with the little daisy on top were replaced with shimmering heels like someone else he knew...

Eliza giggled and glanced over at the baby in Lea's arms. "Look Bricey! Beaaaaars!"

Lea grinned and playfully pecked the chubby cheeks of her son, watching his oblivious expression. "Look at those guys, Brice. They're bears." The Broadway starlet adjusted her sunglasses and fedora, brushing Brice's tiny light hairs into place on his head. Eliza's (and Cory's) attention span seemed to waver and the group made their way to the lions next door.

"King of the Jungle." The Canadian pointed out, lifting the girl back to the ground. Her excitement over the animals seemed to die instantly as she took off the purple sunglasses and squinted up at Cory. "I want soy cream bar."

"We're getting them once we're home. After the zoo. Look at the lion, cutie!" Cory explained, pointing back to the sleeping cat.

"No..." Eliza said slowly. "It's okay I have mine now."

Lea shook her head. "We don't have them, Liza. After the zoo at home." She could practically smell the tantrum that was about to happen. It was only fitting that the daughter of someone as theatrical as herself should know how to cry on demand but the diva act that Eliza managed to pull off sometimes made her dread the teenage years to come.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" The high pitched scream was finished with a stomp of her feet and loud cries as the little Monteith threw her sunglasses. Cory picked them up immediately, ignoring the spectators that seemed to be intrigued by the show.

"Hey." He scolded. "We're at the zoo. You'll get your snack later if you don't cry." Lea was quick to intervene, handing Brice over to her husband without a word. She took the little girl's hand (glaring at the few cameras that attempted to capture the moment) and made her way over to a bench, bending down. "Look at me...You're a big girl. We are not being a diva, okay? You will get soy cream when we get home if you wait. Can you be a big girl for me today? That means no throwing a fit. We will wait for the snack."

"Yes..." Eliza whispered, wiping her tears and watching Lea with big eyes. "Big girl..."

Lea nodded firmly before picking her up and settling Eliza on her hip. "Now. Let's see if we can find your moose."

"Moose!" Liza clapped in agreement as Lea led the way.

Cory was quick to catch up, resting a hand on his wife's back as they walked. "You handled that one well..." He mumbled, bending down to peck her cheek. A giggle radiated from Lea's other side and Eliza poked her head around. "Love!" she squealed, patting Cory's arm and Lea's cheek.

The actress laughed as Cory snaked his free arm around her waist. "That's right. Lots of love."


End file.
